High School Kinda Sucks
by willstandbytheavatarforever
Summary: Watertribe girl Katara gets to go to one of the finest schools in the Earth Kingdom. Only the rich, the royals, and the extremely talented can get in. A certain crowned prince goes here as well. Star crossed lovers? Or will complications follow them? Language and Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fans! I apologize for the long wait on all my chapters. In my free time I have composed a new fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it and I'd like feedback. Here we go! The ages are slightly changed. Zuko 17,Sokka 17, Toph 17, Azula 16, Mai 16, Ty Lee 16, Katara 16, Aang 15. WARNING: The future chapters will contain some serious lemons. If this is not what you want in a story than I ask that you don't get hooked. If you want to read on then I encourage. I definitely want reviews!**

**This story changes POV (Points of View) so when you see a gap and then for example 'Katara POV' that means we are seeing the story from their perspective. **

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 1**

Katara POV

Making sure my hair looked okay for my first day of high school, I walked down the steps of my new house waiting for my brother Sokka. Finally he stepped out of the house looking like a mess, then again boys don't care much about appearance. But I wanted to at least make a good impression my first day.

"Hey, you ready?" He asked, his voiced lined with sleep. I only nodded my palms becoming sweaty. My brother knew me all too well though.

"Cheer up! This is going to be way better than the South Pole! Who knows, you may find something you like!" I smiled at his words. But the nerves still bundled in my stomach like hot lead.

The school we were going to? It was the finest in the entire Earth Kingdom. Only the talented, or the rich, were allowed access. My brother and I had the talent. I was a waterbender and a master at my skill by age fourteen. Sokka was skilled at swords. His technique was a spectacle to watch, and when the scouts from the school came, neither of us held back. Our father and grandmother were reluctant to move away from home, but they thought only for what was best for us.

We began to walk to school. This city was so foreign to us, so loud and full of things we'd never seen. I knew where the school was though, so we pushed on. Twenty minutes was when we finally reached the school. In was marble pillars and sandstone colored buildings as far as the eyes could see. Decorated with Earth Kingdom flags and colors. I began to miss snow. I pointed to the building that said 'Front Office' and we followed several others in. Grabbing our schedules, we parted ways. I was on my own. Scanning through my schedule, I saw all advanced classes. I swallowed hard. Hopefully I wouldn't need a tutor. Making it into the main building ,where most classes were, I scrambled to the bathroom. My nerves were taking over at the moment and I needed to breathe. This place was full of rich royals, which I was not, and smart people, which I barely was.

There was a girl standing in the bathroom checking her face in the mirror. She had jet black hair and a thin body which was rather exposed. Her shirt was lower exposing cleavage, while her maroon skinny jeans left nothing to the imagination. I felt overdressed,with my white blouse and blue jeans. She turned her head to glare at me with golden eyes of hate. The look on her face was that of disgust.

"Where are you from?" Her voice high and defiant called. I opened my mouth to say something but two more girls came around the stall door. One was tall, pale skin black hair, while the other was my height with light brown hair. The tall one wore a black band t-shirt with black jeans. She had a look of pure depression. The other wore bright pink with a shirt showing off enough cleavage for everyone in the room.

"Who's this Azula?" The tall one called.

"Not sure Mai, I've never seen her before." Said Azula. Suddenly the pink one bounced over to me.

"Oh my gosh! Your hair is gorgeous!" She squealed.

"Ty Lee, don't talk to her, she's obviously a water tribe peasant." Said Mai

"I'm not a peasant! My name is Katara." I said it strong but they were unfazed by my defiance. I turned to run out of the bathroom, only to smash into a hard chest. Definitely a boy.

"Whoa, are you alright?" A very masculine voice asked. I looked up to look at my savior. My breath caught, he was _extremely _handsome. His hair was shaggy and black, though half of his face was scarred, his eyes were still beautiful.

"S-sorry, I um...I wasn't watching where I was going." That was my smoothest response. I realized he was still holding me when the girls came out of the bathroom. Mai looked as though she was trying not to kill me.

"Zuko really? A water tribe wench?" Mai spit through her teeth. Zuko clenched his jaw. He held me slightly tighter.

"She ran into me. No need for the jealousy."

The bell rang. I squirmed from his iron grip and ran toward the door to my next class. The class was about medicinal herbs. I planted myself in the seat in the way back. Zuko followed me and plopped himself down next to me.

"Sorry about Mai. She's had a crush on me since we were kids. I didn't catch your name?" He had this sincere smile on his face that made my heart flutter.

"Katara. You're Zuko right?" He nodded.

"Sadly Azula is my sister. Her and her friends have tortured me forever." He said shaking his head of memories.

More kids began to pile into the room. In front of me say a short pretty girl with a green dress and black hair, next to her a bald boy with tattoos.

"So how come you're here?" Asked Zuko breaking my concentration. I blinked.

"My bending ability." I whispered for some reason. His eyes lit up. He went to speak but the class was called to attention. _Why is he so fascinated with me? _I couldn't help but wonder.

"And remember kids, the homecoming dance is a month away." I swear to you the room exploded with chatter. I didn't care for dancing, plus no one would ask me anyway.

Zuko POV

Homecoming? _Great, Mai will want to go. _I glanced up to the beautiful girl named Katara. She had this certain ethereal light about her eyes. _Maybe take her? _No. She would never say yes to me. I brought shame to my family, plus the scar was a little intimidating unless girls wanted sex or money. Then they just didn't care. But I did know one thing. I really liked this girl.

Katara POV

The day was flying by, though I wasn't able to concentrate on much with Zuko being in every class I had. As did Toph and Aang. We were all becoming more comfortable with each other, but Zuko was silent mostly. I always felt his eyes on me, but I wasn't uncomfortable, strangely I felt safer. We all made our way to the lunch room. Sokka was there flirting with a pretty girl. Glad he liked this place because I still had my doubts. Especially about those girls. Ty Lee wasn't so bad, but the others frightened me.

"So sugar queen where are you from?" Toph asked. I loved her attitude. Though she was completely blind, she knew people better than those who could see.

"My brother and I" i gestured to Sokka who was stuffing his face while that girl giggled "are from the southern Water Tribe. We got here less than a week ago." I said.

"Nice, you a bender?" Aang asked.

"Yes, that's the main reason why I'm here." I ended the conversation watching Zuko stroll over, his bright eyes on me. He sat down at our long table.

"I'm a bender as well. I have the skills class after this." Skills was basically fighting other elements to hone your skills.

"So do I." Was all I managed to say. I don't get why it was so hard to talk to him. He smiled a big smile at me before something behind me made him stop. I turned only to look up at the trio of girls.

"Hello Zuzu," Azulas voice rang out over the others. "Care to join us at a more...acceptable table?" She said sneering at us as though we smelled unpleasant. The girl next to Sokka spoke up.

"Just because you're royal, doesn't mean you can treat us like dirt." She was glaring at Azula so violently, it struck fear into me.

"Suki don't bother with her." Toph piped up. Azula scowled stomping toward her brother.

"They won't be saying that when daddy owns the Earth Kingdom." And she walked, correction, she strutted away. Zuko looked to me, his eyes full of sympathy and maybe longing?

"I like you guys. My sister thinks our birthright makes us better than the rest of you. She's wrong and our birthright means nothing here." He said sincerely.

"Yeah well my birthright is pretty high too. She wants trouble, she'll get it." Toph spoke up in a growling tone. I couldn't help but smile,as did Zuko.

"I'm sure that's exactly what she wants."He said his tone low.

Azula POV

"If he has eyes for her I'll end her pathetic existence!" Mai growled staring daggers into the Water Tribe wenches head. I felt my knuckles whiten at the thought of him spoiling our name like that. Father would do even more damage than the last time. I smiled at the thought.

"I thought she was nice, and so gorgeous!" Ty Lee squealed. Mai snarled, making Ty Lee roll her eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll end her if she ruins my good name." I said, making Mai smile.

"She'll never get that far."

Zuko POV

Katara had a very infectious laugh. Every little giggle made me want to just laugh for days. Her face was beautiful, the kind that made you wonder if she was heaven sent. Her eyes lit up as she again spoke of her bending ability. She must have been so much better than she was letting on. The bell rang and I dragged behind slightly to watch her walk, not in a creepy way, but to just watch. She held herself high her shoulders back. Defiance, but not bitchiness, that was why it was fascinating.

She was perfect. I shook the thought from my head. _Really Zuko? She'd never pick you. _I sighed and entered a locker room to change, we were supposed to wear colors from our country, so a black tank top and dark red sweat pants suited I guess. I glanced at myself in a dusty graffiti covered mirror.

_Wow I look pale. I need some sun. _I shrugged and walked out into the arena. There were dark blue mats on the floors and walls. Corners were filled with rock disks and buckets of water. I couldn't wait to bend. It'd been all day and I had the urge to throw fire. I glanced around. There stood Katara, a dark blue sports bra and dark blue sweatpants. The sight made my mind go fuzzy. She was gorgeous. Curved in every place, it'd make anyone drool. Which is exactly what some boys behind her were doing.

I growled at the vile glances they were giving her. Now I really want to throw some fire. She took no notice what-so-ever. She was talking to Toph and Suki. They both wore Kataras outfit, only in dark green. I walked over, trying to swallow. Never once had a girl made me nervous, but I suddenly felt difficulty breathing. I made my way to them, their conversation ceased.

"Nervous?" I managed to say in her direction. She smiled.

"No, bending calms me down." She said smiling. I swallowed. _That smile will be the death of me. _

"Want to be my partner? I've never fought an opposite element." My voice sounded higher, nervous. I hope she didn't catch on. She furrowed her brow and then brought a half smile to her lips.

"Bring it on." And she walked over to one of the rings. I stood, jaw agape, while the other girls laughed. _You've got to be kidding. She's perfect._

Katara POV

I walked my back to Zuko, trying not to giggle at the wide eyed look he'd given me before I turned around. I liked him. He was nice and quiet. Hopefully he hadn't heard the fact that Suki and I were talking about how handsome he was. I cringed at the thought. I breathed in and focused. I took my stance. Zuko was right across the arena, grinning at me. It broke my concentration, I missed the whistle blow. Fire came flying toward me, in a panic, I threw up a wall of water. The collision of the two elements made steam. I couldn't see in front of my face, or anywhere for that matter. I threw water toward the noises of feet. I heard it collide and the deep groan that followed. I smiled, he got hit. Suddenly both our elements were flying making the fog thick. Finally I saw him. His hands were down. It was as though we were in a bubble of steam.

"I wanted the chance to talk to you." He whispered. My heart began to race in my chest. I swallowed, the humidity making it harder to breathe, and smiled.

"Can we hang out sometime?" He whispered.

"When?" I croaked.

"I was kind of hoping after school. Like today. Getting to know you is my biggest priority." His grin got better as my eyes got wide.

"S-sure." I stammered.

"Fantastic. Maybe you could show me some defensive moves." With that he waved his hand and the steam was gone, our bubble burst, and I stood there. It was toward the end of the day and the girl were changing. I ran into the locker room. Toph and Suki were waiting for the details.

"From the sound both your hearts were making, I'd say you had fun." Toph said with a smirk. Suki hid her giggle behind her hand.

"He's coming over today. He wants to hang out with _me." _Reality set in.

The prince of the fire nation was coming to my house. He was so sincere and innocent despite what his life must have been like. Tormented by that evil sister, and yet he was so kind to me. I suddenly became very self conscious of him staring at me. The way he was starring made heat rise in my cheeks. The way his eyes sparked a fire in my stomach made a lump in my throat.

"If your heart keeps beating that fast it might fly out of your chest." Toph said smirking. I flushed and darted my eyes away. This day was going to be difficult.

Azula POV

My eyes scanned the parking lot for my brother.

"Where in the hell is my brother?" The question was rhetorical, but Mai and Ty Lee shrugged. Mai was glaring at the floor, which was normal for her, but I knew why. Her feeling toward my brother had always been there, existing in quiet. I tried my hardest to get them together, but as always, Zuko made my life more difficult than it actually needed to be. Suddenly a growl came from the backseat of my Jeep.

"That slut! I told you he liked her!" Mai's voice was sharp as glass. I looked in the direction her eyes were burning toward. _The water tribe bitch. _I felt the anger boil. There they were walking toward the East side of town. I put the Jeep in drive. He would not get away with this.

**So thoughts? I will update all unfinished fics ASAP. The more reviews the faster this goes. Until next time fans!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello fans! I love the reviews I have been getting for this! The more enthusiasm the better. **

Chapter 2

Zuko POV

There was a light breeze blowing in the warm air. Katara was quiet which didn't surprise me.

"At least its nice out." I said, my voice coming out low and quiet. She looked up at me and smiled. Damn she was absolutely beautiful. The kind of beautiful that girls flaunted and bragged about. Except her. Im not even sure she realized how beautiful she really was. We rounded another corner and came up to this small tan stone house with blue shingles. It was nestled between two larger houses with only hedges separating them. I smiled, it was small, but I felt as though I could call it home. Especially if she lived here. She turned the knob and we stepped inside. I had no time to take in the downstairs because she already was halfway up the blue carpeted stairs. I couldnt help it but stare at her backside. I felt the heat in my face. _Teenage hormones suck. _I shook my head. We stepped into what I assumed was her bedroom.

It was a deep and dark blue. It matched her eyes. She sat down on her bed and my heart couldn't help but fly.

"Where do we start?" I asked. She pulled out a book on defensive moves.

"Here. 'How to counter your opposite element.'"She whispered. I snagged the book and began to read.

"_There are many times in your life where you will encounter an element that is different, but opposites are an exception. Some say that because of having different properties, opposite elements can never co-exist together. But elements like fire and water mix all the time. For example when you're boiling water for tea, each element is present, making something productive rather than destructive. So when fighting an opposite element remember this: co-existing is more important than the destruction that you might cause." _I stared at the page. _Maybe its the same for people with the opposite element. _I shook my head. Katara cleared her throat.

"Well? Should we spar? Or do you have other homework?" her voice was high. Nervous almost.

"I have other homework." I whispered. Our faces were closer than I thought when I looked up. I froze. Katara bit her lip making my heart do somersaults. I locked our eyes, noticing how there was small grey flecks buried within the blue, I studied them intently.

Katara POV

His amber eyes were mesmerizing. _Dont freak out, don't freak out, not the time to freak out. _My brain was not functioning, it wasn't until now I noticed I wasn't breathing. I broke the gaze and turned and breathed deeply enough to burn my lungs. I dug in my bag for homework. I liked Zuko. He was a lot nicer than other kids seemed to think. Then again his sister probably didn't leave the best impression on people. Especially not on me. I picked up my book on healing properties and began to take serious notes on my readings. I lied on my stomach across my bed to study better. Call me crazy but it helps. Zuko took notice.

"Well I guess I should be comfy too." He said as he adjusted himself into the same position next to me. He smiled at me. I giggled. I couldn't deny it, he was _extremely _handsome. I smiled back trying to hide the blush that heated my cheeks.

"What's your favorite subject so far?" he asked. His face was slightly closer than was comfortable, but he wasn't trying anything. Zuko was just my friend, and I knew he'd never be much more to me due to who I was.

"I like my class about medicine and healing." I half whispered.

"Really? I would have thought training and fighting was your thing." He cocked his head to the side waiting for an explanation.

"Well, it is, but I really love helping people. And if i'm gifted with the element that has the ability to heal, and I don't learn about it, what's the sense of having that element?" Zuko's eyes seemed to grow soft.

"Oh." He whispered. I almost wanted to ask why he cared, but that sounded really rude.

"Why did you ask?" There that sounded better. He gave a one-sided smile that was stunning.

"Just wondering about you." His voice was scratchy, like he had swallowed sand. I nodded and kept doing notes. I really liked him, he was smart, kind, and over all good. I could tell we would be friends.

Azula POV

"Dad! I'm home with friends!" I said storming through the door, Mai and Ty Lee not far behind. Mother sat on the couch reading some stupid looking book with plants on it.

"Hey honey, where's your brother?" She piped up from behind the pages. _Of course that's what you care about! It's always about Zuko. _I cleared my throat hearing my father's footsteps.

"He went home with some Water Tribe peasant." I stated casually. Mother opened her mouth, but was cut off.

"He did what?! Why didn't you stop him?" He roared. I put on my best 'daddy's little girl' face. Mai joined in.

"He wouldn't listen! It was awful." I said with close to fake sobs.

"Sir, it was horrible!" Mai chimed with equal mock horror. Mother closed her book with a thud.

"I'm sure there was a good reason, Ozai, dear." Father only glared at the insolent look in her eyes. Mother was so _naive, _Zuko was only doing this to spite us.

"What was her name?" Father said in my direction. I smirked, I simply couldn't help myself.

"Katara. I think they live on the lower east side of the city." As I continued to speak, his growls grew louder, he turned in his regular tuxedo, and grabbed his keys storming past Mai and I. I followed, turning to Mai.

"I told you he wouldn't get away with it this easily." I whispered. From the revving in my father's engine, i'd say he was _far _from getting away with it.

Katara POV

I couldn't help but notice the glances Zuko kept throwing in my direction. They were shy, peeking like a child, glances. I tried not to blush or giggle in embarrassment. We continued this little tag game of looks for a while. Zuko finally cleared his throat.

"So, what are you doing for homecoming?" I stopped breathing.

"I uh….nothing?" It was a question. _Stupid, you sounded stupid. _Zuko smiled anyway.

"I was wondering if instead of that, you wanted to hang out?" His voice sounded so nervous. I felt the blush increase to a boil on my face. His face was red too, almost worse than mine.

"I'd...uh...love to." I stammered out finally. He smiled the biggest smile I had ever seen on him. I smiled too. I slapped his arm playfully.

"Is this why you asked to come over?" He laughed. I had never heard him laugh. It was the sweetest thing i'd ever heard. It was throaty and deep, but soft and gentle.

"No, in truth, I really like you and I could tell I wanted to spend more time with you." Each blush was fading into the next for the both of us. My face was hot, too hot for my liking. Suddenly,

"Katara! I'm home!" said a voice like gravel.

"Shit." I muttered. Zuko looked up in concern. "My dad's home." I stated. His eyes got big and he swallowed. Without thinking twice I grabbed his hand dragging him out of my room and down the stairs.

Zuko POV

I'm so dead. Her fathers voice struck fear into me. I wanted desperately to run and jump out the window. _Oh Agni help me please, _I thought. I glanced down. Our hands were locked as we walked down the stairs. I couldn't help but notice the contrast in our skin tones. And how absolutely perfect they looked together. Katara let go, dropping her hand to her sides as I shoved mine into my pants pocket. I sighed at the fact that she would never like me in a romantic sense. Katara pushed the swing door open that lead to the kitchen, there sat her father. He sat in a chair untying his dark brown boots. He had the shoulders of an earth bender, he looked like he could rip me in half. He had many dark blue tribal tattoos with a blue sleeveless shirt much like Sokka's. He had a goatee and a warriors wolf tail hair cut. It was easy to see where Sokka got his influences from. There was no hiding the glare and frown on his features.

"Who's this?" He growled. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Dad, this is my friend Zuko, he offered to walk me home and study with me." Katara said, her voice soft and high.

"Oh, you're the prince? Interesting." He grumbled. I nodded. I turned to face Katara.

"I should be going anyway. I'll get my things." I said, I turned but he stopped me.

"No no, Katara go grab his things, i'd like a word." He said his eyes leering over me. Katara and I locked eyes. They trembled with fear, I forced a smile as she walked away. Once she was gone I turned to him.

"I'm Chief Hakoda. Whether you're a prince or not, that does not change what i'll do to you if you hurt her in _any _way. Deal?" He grumbled standing up and shaking my hand vigorously. I found my voice.

"Anyone who would hurt your daughter in any way is a monster. I'm not a monster, and besides we're just friends." That last part was difficult to mask the sadness. Hakoda nodded, liking my answer, then he paused.

"Friends…...for now." He turned on his heal leaving me to think. Katara bounded down the stairs with my back pack. I opened the door and we both walked outside. I threw my bag over my shoulder.

"We should do this more often." I stated, turning to gaze at her face. She smiled brightly.

"How's tomorrow sound?" Katara's voice was like bells.

"Hell yeah." I said. she laughed. I stepped forward and hugged her tightly. It was either fate or bad timing for that hug because a car came flying around the corner. _My father's car_.

"Oh shit."

**Hey guys. I definitely want reviews and recommendations! Thanks for tuning in! Also check out my other fics! Love y'all!**


End file.
